


sportsmanship

by waspfactor



Series: of violets and carnations [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waspfactor/pseuds/waspfactor
Summary: in the asano household, everything's a competition.yes, that means everything.
Relationships: Asano Gakuhou & Asano Gakushuu
Series: of violets and carnations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013400
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	sportsmanship

**Author's Note:**

> asano's r gay its in their blood, gakuhou's too educated to be homophobic ive decided
> 
> try and tell me this isnt canon
> 
> im writing this while drunk, pls take this from me

“Father.” Gakushuu begins, arms crossed and posture defensive. They’re in the kitchen but the food’s long forgotten. They sit at opposite ends of the table; a duel, a fight.

“Asano?” The principal asks. It’s a Friday night, which means its _science_ night. Beside him, the principal has a collection of elements, preparing to ask his son the atomic weight of each one. Mercury- 200.59, Rubidium- 85.47, Polonium- 209. His father is going easy on him; unusual in its own regard.

Gakushuu figures he might as well come out and say it. “I have something to tell you.”

Gakuhou looks mildly bored. Or tired. His shoulders carry a weight beyond his years and his eyes are soulless pits of despair. If Gakushuu cared more, he’d probably stage an intervention. “Do spit it out.”

The moment of truth. His stomach churns as a shiver runs up his spine. “I… like girls. And guys,” Gakushuu shakes his head. “What I’m trying to say is I’m bisexual.”

Gakushuu doesn’t anticipate what happens next; there’s a look of glee on the principal’s face, a gleam in his eyes. He claps his hands together. _What._ “What a coincidence! As am I!”

Gakushuu’s eyebrow twitches automatically. He had not anticipated this at all. “…What?”

Gakuhou continues to eat his dinner, as if this as regular as any other meal between the two. “You didn’t know? I thought it was quite obvious,” He follows his food down with a large sip of water while Gakushuu scrambles to put 2 and 2 together in order to make 4. “Perhaps you need a brain scan, if you’re presenting to be this dense.” He suggests and Gakushuu fumes internally.

He splutters, mumbling a string of curses under his breath before collecting himself. “Father,” He starts, voice low and eyes dark. “Did you just ruin me coming out?”

The principal hums softly. “Now, Asano. No need to be homophobic. Or biphobic, in this example.”

Gakushuu loads his spoon with mashed potato and launches it at the principal.

**Author's Note:**

> the karahou agenda is approaching..... SOON
> 
> gakuhou is bi mostly so he has a larger dating pool/plays for both teams so he always wins


End file.
